


Europe After Dark

by BatuuPrincess



Series: Damerey Week 2019 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: Explicit versions of European Escape chapters 7 and 8 and a Rey POV final chapter.





	1. Florence to Rome - Explicit

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Damerey Week Sinful Sunday Edition! As promised, I've got the explicit versions of the Florence to Rome and Rome chapters of European Escape, along with a completely Rey POV final chapter. These are mostly the same, just without the sexy times cut out. My goal is to post all three chapters throughout the day, but the Rey chapter might come a little later. Enjoy!

A steady beeping woke Poe from a dead sleep.

“Uunggh,” he moaned, rolling over to find the source. Almost immediately, his body hit resistance. Warm, alive resistance.

His eyes flew open.

Rey lay next to him, her hair fanned out like a halo on the pillow. They were both in their clothes from last night, exactly where they’d fallen asleep on top of the hotel comforter. Or, at least Poe was. He didn’t actually remember Rey coming back last night.

Her hazel eyes were slow to open, blinking twice before rolling over to turn off the phone alarm.

“Morning,” she said once she’d turned back to face him.

“Morning.” He tucked some of that wild bed head behind her ear, fingers lingering on the soft skin there. “What time is it?” His eyes were already falling closed again.

“Five-thirty.”

Poe’s eyes shot open again. “Five-thirty? I thought wake up call was seven today?”

She laughed, burying her face in the pillow. “It is, but I’ve got to go for a run and make sure the porters get the luggage on the bus and double check with our local specialist, all before hitting breakfast.”

“So, what you’re saying is ‘get out?’” He smiled, letting his fingers run through the silky strands of her hair.

A laugh brought him in direct contact with her morning breath. “Not in so many words, but yes.” She gave him a quick, closed mouthed kiss to soften the blow. “As much as I would love to stay like this all day.”

“Are you sure we can’t?” One of his hands settled on her waist. “Nobody would miss us.”

That earned him another laugh, this time accompanied by a swat. “Up, Dameron. We need to get you back to your room before anyone else wakes up.”

Oh, that’s right. He almost forgot that they were still sneaking around. 

With a groan, he was up and out of bed. There was no hope for his rumpled clothes, he’d just have to make a mad dash for his room and pray that no one saw him. 

He was halfway to the door when Rey’s voice stopped him in his tracks. “Hey, aren’t you going to kiss me goodbye?”

She was still laying in bed when he turned around, stretching as last night’s dress inched up her thighs.

“I’m going to see you in like two hours.” He tried and failed to keep a smile off his face at the sight of her, already doubling back.

“So?”

“Fair point,” he conceded, bending over to right the wrong.

An uneasy feeling lingered with Poe as they toured Florence that morning, their local guide stopping to point out significant historic sites. Though she was drop-dead gorgeous, Kyle only had eyes for Poe, his dark glare following wherever he went. Something was up, and it couldn’t be good.

But Poe tamped down that feeling, determined to listen to Francesca describe the Medici’s ascent to power as they meandered through Santa Croce square. 

It had to have something to do with sneaking out of Rey’s room that morning, he just knew it. He swore he felt eyes on him as he slipped into the hallway, like something crawling over his skin. But the hall had been empty. Oh well, there was nothing he could do about it now. Only act natural and try not to make it any more obvious than it already was.

Easier said than done when Rey was dressed in a skirt that hit just below the knees, effortlessly chic as she adhered to the strict dress code that Italian churches maintained. They had all been reminded time and time again that knees and shoulders had to be covered or they’d be turned away at the doors, but none of the other women had pulled it off quite like Rey, their local guide included.

So it was completely not his fault that he kept getting caught staring at her. 

Yet those dark eyes were everywhere, watching as he walked by the monuments and tombs for Dante Alighieri, Michaelangelo, Galileo, and Machiavelli in the Basilica. Narrowing every time Rey joined their little group to impart some wisdom or make a joke. And the one time Rey brushed his hand intentionally, that secret smile playing across her lips, Poe looked up only to meet Kyle’s eyes across the nave.

His stomach dropped.

This was a dangerous game they were playing. They had spent the better part of a week circling closer and closer, that old familiar inevitability creeping in. Something was about to happen, he could feel it in his bones. That final precipice before the leap of faith. And for the first time in what felt like years, he was ready for it.

Even with the Dickbags of Ren shadowing their every move.

It was a little too consistent to be coincidental, the way they kept showing up during the free time that day. Lurking around a corner as Finn and Rose and Poe grabbed cappuccinos (and Rey a tea), practically running in to them as they perused the myriad leather shops around the major squares, and finally showing up at the same cafe Rey had chosen for them to eat lunch.

Poe had never been more grateful to get back on the bus, if only to escape the unending scrutiny of Ren’s acolytes. Though the bus was hardly any safer, what with the seat rotation putting them within two seats of Kyle and Hux and the rest of the Idiots of Ren on the other side of the aisle. 

As such, Rey spent the three-hour trip to Rome firmly seated at the front of the bus. Thank god Finn and Rose were there to pepper him with unending questions about her. Otherwise, the trip might have been unbearable.

Sometime after the one and only rest stop, Rose dropped into the empty seat beside him. “So, what did you and Rey get up to last night?”

Poe put down his still-unfinished book, giving Rose a long look. As much as he liked her, he couldn’t help but wish it was Rey there helping to pass the time. “Sorry, but I don’t kiss and tell.”

Finn’s head popped up over the seat. “Ah, ha! So there was kissing.”

The heat on Poe’s face was surely confirmation enough. But Rose wasn’t having it.

“Please, you already admitted to kissing her,” she said, waving him off. “I’m talking about the good stuff, like when you-”

Poe put up a hand, eyes darting over to where Kyle was sitting. Jesus, could she lower her voice at all? “I’m gonna stop you right there. We are not having this conversation.”

“That serious, huh?” Rose’s smirk had him rolling his eyes. 

“It’s something, that’s for sure,” he conceded, eyes flicking over to Ren again. Dark brown eyes locked onto his own.

Yeah, he had a really bad feeling about this.

Poe stepped off the elevator and his heart stopped.

This was by far the nicest hotel they’d stayed at on the tour. Marble dominated the lobby, which was absolutely massive, especially compared to the hotels they’d been staying at. A raised bar sat in the middle, surrounded by low couches and chairs. Hell, his room even overlooked a pool, a little oasis complete with palm trees in the center of the courtyard.

They had been given some time before their experience that evening, a walking tour of the piazzas and fountains of Rome, ending with a trip to the Pantheon. 

Rey had used the time to change, her earlier skirt and top replaced by a stunning long sleeve blue dress. Poe’s first thought was that they must not have any churches on the itinerary because her knees were on full display, the hem hitting mid-thigh. A burst of pink swathed her neck in a high collar, her hair swept up to provide unimpeded views.

And Poe was certainly looking, watching as she laughed at something one of the other passengers said, color high on her cheeks. She must have felt him watching, choosing that moment to turn toward where he was still standing, frozen, in front of the elevators.

Rey bit her bottom lip in an attempt to bite back a grin, and he nearly lost it. 

Desire coursed through him with every beat of his heart, the memories of how she felt in his arms mingling with the way he imagined she’d taste on his tongue. It had been years since he’d felt like this, like a teenager ready to cream in his pants at the sight of a pretty woman, but here he was.

Taking one deep breath and then a second for good measure, he walked over to where their group was gathering, staying well away from Rey. He didn’t quite trust himself to keep his hands to himself, even with all the witnesses around.

Finn and Rose showed up exactly one minute before they were set to leave, clothes just disheveled enough to give Poe an idea of what they had been getting up to.

He raised a single eyebrow as Rose straightened her dress.

“Don’t look at me like that. You’d be doing the same if someone didn’t like to follow the rules.” 

That shut him up.

Thank god it was time to get on the bus and catch their first glimpse of Rome.

The hotel, while gorgeous, was still just outside the city. For once, Poe didn’t mind, barely daring to breathe as they drew closer to the ancient walls. The bus drove through a massive stone gate.

“Welcome to the Eternal City of Roma!” said Rey at the front of the bus. “As you can see, the Romans liked to fortify their cities. The walls as we see them today were built around 275 AD and they remained in use as the primary defense of the city until 1870. 

“You guys are in for a treat. I was able to secure, in my humble opinion, the absolute best local guide for today and tomorrow. You guys, well, especially the ladies, are going to love Marco.” Rey smiled, jealousy twinging through Poe’s gut. Is that who she was chatting with last night?

“Tonight, we’ll be walking through the streets of Rome, hitting upon the most famous fountains and squares the city has to offer. Marco will then take you to the Pantheon and over to Piazza Navona where you can take in the sights and enjoy dinner at your leisure.

“After the free time, I’ll take you for one of our signature Wow Moments, and we’ll head back to the hotel.

“Tomorrow morning, the wakeup call is at 6.” A collective groan went up. “I know, I know, but I promise you it’s worth the lost sleep. We’ll be the first group into the Vatican and Sistine Chapel. Then it’s across town for a tour of the Colosseum before heading back to the hotel. Later, we’ll have our farewell dinner and one final Wow Moment to end our time together.”

Poe’s heart sank as the bus stopped on a busy side street, the main door opening. 

Time was moving too fast. After the nightmare of last year, this entire trip felt like a dream. And now it was coming to an end. 

“Listen, I get it. We’ve been going nonstop for six days together, and you started your trip two days before that. Everyone is tired. But I urge you guys to dig deep and keep going. You can sleep when you get home, but you won’t be able to see the Sistine Chapel or the Colosseum there. Unless you’re Marco, of course.”

At that, a man appeared at the top of the bus steps. A little older than Poe, he was attractive in that way all Italian men seemed to be. Or, at least all the Italian men he’d seen so far. Good hair, dark eyes, and it was pretty obvious that he worked out regularly despite the ridiculously good food they had here. Poe could almost feel the women swoon.

“Ciao, bella,” he said to Rey, leaning over to kiss her once on each cheek. Poe tried not to seethe as Marco turned to the bus at large. “And ciao to you my friends. Who’s ready for an amazing evening in Roma?”

There was an enthusiastic reply, mainly from the female contingent on the bus. Including Rose.

“What?” she asked after Finn elbowed her. “I may be engaged, but I’m not dead.”

Poe laughed, absently wondering if Rey’s rules about fraternizing with local guides were as stringent as the ones about guests. He wasn’t sure he wanted to find out.

As they lined up in the street, Poe watched as Rey counted them down, giving the final number to Marco. When she turned to walk back onto the bus, Poe balked.

“Aren’t you coming?” He stopped her before she was gone.

Rey laughed, the sound drawing more than one eye. “Yes, of course. I just need to grab my purse.”

Poe’s face heated.

“Easy there, loverboy,” whispered Rose, a smirk on her face. “Or someone’s gonna get the idea that you like her or something.”

They all burst out laughing, and when Poe finally looked up, Kyle had his dark eyes on him for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

So began their walk through the city, the sun dipping lower in the sky. Rey stayed back with them as Marco talked them through the gates, a couple of ruins, and across more streets than Poe could count. Apparently, Romans did not believe in crossing signals. You just found a crosswalk and took your life into your own hands. According to Marco, the cars always stopped. You just had to be bold.

They found themselves at the top of the Spanish Steps, listening to Marco drone on about the obelisk they were standing under. 

He tried not to glare at the man every time he smiled or winked or spoke to Rey (which was far too much for Poe’s liking), but his patience only went so far. Thoughts consumed by their handsome local guide, he missed half of what Marco was saying about the roman numerals and sundial.

He desperately needed to get his mind off this track.

“Didn’t somebody famous live on the Spanish Steps?” he whispered to Rey, leaning on the railing next to her. She was looking out to the fountain in the square below. “Or maybe die?”

Rey laughed quietly, eyes darting to make sure they weren’t interrupting Marco. Their local guide continued on unperturbed. 

“You may need to narrow that down a little further. Are you sure you’re not thinking of Roman Holiday? That was a pretty big scene.”

Poe shook his head. “No. Definitely someone famous. A poet?” It was right on the tip of his tongue. “Keats! Keats died here.” Sweet relief spread through him, like scratching an itch.

The look on Rey’s face could only be described as incredulous. He would be a little offended if he wasn’t so proud of himself for remembering. “Keats?”

“Don’t look so surprised.” He nudged her with a shoulder. “Just because I’m a hotshot pilot, doesn’t mean I don’t also enjoy English Romantic poets who died tragically at a young age.”

Rey blinked at him. 

“Ok, let’s make our way down to Piazzo di Spagna and I’ll tell you a little about Roman fountains!” Marco lead the group on.

“We should be paying attention to our guide.” A half smile played across Rey’s face. 

Poe couldn’t tear his gaze from those hazel eyes, sparkling in the Roman sun. “I’m sure you could fill in the blanks for me.”

There was a piece of hair that had come loose from her ponytail, falling just across one eye and down her cheek. Poe’s fingers itched to tuck it behind her ear, the urge growing stronger the longer the moment stretched.

Another shoulder banging in to his sent Poe stumbling forward, breaking their little reverie.

“Sorry,” came the snide voice of Kyle Ren, not looking sorry at all as he followed the group down the steps.

Color rose high on Rey’s cheeks. “You should go. Don’t want to fall behind.” And just like that, the moment was gone.

He could recognize a dismissal when he heard it.

So he caught up with Finn and Rose at the fountain, Rey keeping to herself at the edge of the group.

“...over 2000 in all. Now these were spread all throughout the city to provide drinking water to Rome’s population. In fact, the water is still drinkable. If you can reach the stream, you can drink from it.

“Let’s continue to make our way to the Trevi Fountain, possibly the most famous of the monumental fountains in Rome. Have your coins ready if you want to ensure you’ll return to our beautiful city.”

With a final wink from their guide, they were off. Poe repressed a shudder.

“You gonna do it?” Rose asked, already digging in her purse. Within a few seconds she came up with a handful of change.

Poe laughed. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I want to come back here?”

And it was true. Despite the annoyingly flirty local, from the second they stepped foot on the streets of Rome, he’d felt it. There was something about this place, something ancient that called to him even more than the canals and slowly sinking streets of Venice. Maybe it was the fact that half the obelisks here pre-dated Christ or that one and two-thousand year old ruins were peppered in with McDonalds and Chanel. He wasn’t sure how, but he just knew that he’d back.

It also didn’t hurt that a certain tour guide mentioned this was her favorite city, quite possibly in the world.

They were halfway down Via Condotti when Marco was stopped by a tall, gorgeous, and very pregnant Italian woman. Honestly, were it not for the obvious bump, he would have thought she walked straight off a runway, so perfect were her hair and makeup and clothes.

Rather than the standard two-cheek kiss, Marco took her in his arms, kissing her long and hard enough that Poe had to look away.

When they finally broke apart, Marco announced triumphantly, “My beautiful fiancée!”

Rose and Finn snickered at whatever look crossed Poe’s face.

Finn slapped him on the back. “I guess there’s no need to glare at him the whole trip, now.” 

Poe turned his glare on Finn, though he only lasted five or so seconds before breaking into a massive grin. They laughed all the way to Trevi fountain, situated on yet another amazing little square.

It was massive. Much bigger than the movies made it out to be. 85 feet high and 65 feet wide (according to Marco), it pretty much was the entire square. And the sound? My god, it sounded more like a waterfall than a fountain, and that wasn’t even taking into account the roar of the crowd gathered 10 or 15 deep, waiting for their chance to sit on the edge. 

The fiancée parted ways with another blush-inducing kiss - what was it with Italians? - before Marco turned to them, clapping his hands once. “Ok, Trevi Fountain. Who knows the legend?”

Almost everyone raised their hands.

Marco laughed before going on. “Of course you do. Throw a coin in the fountain and you will return to our beautiful city. Simple, no? But most people do it wrong. To make sure that your coin counts, you must face away from the fountain, eyes closed in the direction of that church.” He paused, pointing out a small church in the far corner of the square. “Hold the coin in your right hand and toss it over your left shoulder.

“Now, that’s just to return to Rome. There is another well-known legend involving three coins. The first to return to Rome, a second for you to find love, and a third to guarantee marriage.” 

He stopped there, locking eyes with Poe just long enough for it to feel intentional. Poe swallowed thickly. 

Marco looked down at his watch. “Ok, how does 20 minutes sound to get your coins in the fountain? We meet at 6:40 at the church I showed you on the way here.”

He’d barely finished talking before Rose had a hand on both him and Finn, dragging them toward the fountain.

“Rose, we’re coming, we’re coming. There’s no need to rush!” said Finn as he nearly collided with an elderly couple speaking German. 

“We only have 20 minutes and look at all the people. We’ll never get to the front in time!”

Poe had never seen her look so panicked, though he figured it had to do with the change jangling in her pocket and a certain legend about marriage. Either way, it seemed important to her, so he let himself be brought along for the ride.

Thanks to Rose’s sharp elbows, they were to the front in less than five minutes.

Poe took a heartbeat to marvel once more at the fountain. There was something about being in the presence of this much history that set his heart racing. Though, it may have also had to do with the light tap on his shoulder. 

He turned to find Rey there, a smile on her face and earlier weirdness all but forgotten.

“Aren’t you pretty much guaranteed to return with or without a coin in the fountain?”

The soft laugh set his heart stuttering in his chest. “Maybe." There was something off about that smile. "But I’m not taking any chances.”

When it came time for their turn (after Rose and Finn had thrown in half a mint each while Poe snapped pictures for them), Poe sat next to Rey on the lip of the fountain coins in hand. 

“On three!” shouted Rose, her phone raised and ready to snap the photo. Poe closed his eyes, angling in the direction of the old church. “One. Two. Three!”

He flipped the coin over his left shoulder, waiting for the little splash. Rey’s smile greeted him when he opened his eyes.

“C’mon, I swear I saw a gelato shop by the meeting place.” Finn tugged on Rose’s arm, leading her away from the crowd.

Poe moved to follow, Rey’s hand around his wrist holding him to the spot. 

A sheepish grin came over her face when she held out two more coins for him. “Just in case.”

His skin prickled in recognition, some long forgotten six-sense making itself known as he took the coins from her, repeating the process twice more.

This time when he opened his eyes, her smile nearly blinded him.

Somehow they found their way back to the meeting place, Poe not sure he took his eyes off her the entire time. It continued like that as they walked to the Pantheon (and toured it), past another obelisk, and through the streets to Piazza Navona. 

Vaguely, he heard the instructions from Marco - meeting time, meeting place - then they were dismissed. Unleashed upon the streets of Rome for nearly two hours. First order of business: dinner.

Rey led them to a restaurant, her friendship with the maître d' earning them the last table on the square. Wine was ordered (of course), and Poe sat back to take it all in.

If Poe said he’d ever had a more amazing bowl of pasta, he’d be lying. They had all ordered something different, sharing bites and bottles of wine among the group as the sun slowly set on the square. A musician set up across from them, the soft sounds of his guitar drifting toward their table on the early summer breeze. 

It was the most content he’d been since Muran went down, since he decided to get out of the service. Even just admitting that to himself felt like a victory. And the fact that he could think about Muran without devolving into a mess was a goddamn miracle.

Maybe Dad was right. He had needed this trip. The perspective it provided. Something to show him that there were still good things out there in the world.

It was hard to believe that seven days ago, the people around this table had been strangers. That he didn’t know Finn hummed when he was nervous and Rose snored like a rabid beast and Rey spoke four languages fluently (or that she practically purred when you showed a little attention to her neck). And now they were his friends, the kind of friends you could only forge after seven days and seven nights of nonstop company.

The thought that they only had a day and a half left had him swallowing back the tears that threatened to fall.

“Poe?” asked Rey once they had ordered. “Are you okay?”

He blinked, realizing he’d completely spaced on them. “Yeah, yeah. What were you saying?”

She gave him an odd look but let it slide. “I was asking everyone what they’re favorite part of the trip was so far.”

“You guys,” he answered without hesitation. “The best part of this was meeting all of you.”

“Oh man,” said Finn, a little misty eyed. “Why’d I have to go and say that river cruise?”

Rey snorted. “Maybe because that’s where you got engaged?”

“I think what my lovely fiancé was trying to say,” said Rose, giving Finn a look as she raised her glass, “is cheers. To new friends and to old.”

“To friends and fiancés,” added Rey as they all clinked.

By the time the check was brought and paid, they had 10 minutes left before the meeting time. Rey kept glancing nervously toward the edge of the square where their fellow travelers already gathered, waiting for that one last Wow Moment they’d been promised. 

Among them, lurking as always, was Kyle, half a head above the rest. His eyes locked on to their table, narrowing slightly when Rey said something that made Finn burst out laughing.

Rey tugged on the sleeve of the leather jacket he had shrugged on when the sun finally set a few minutes ago. “Gelato?”

“Don’t you need to get back and do counts?” 

She leaned back in her chair, as if she was actively trying to relax. And failing miserably. “There’s always time for gelato.” Though the looseness was feigned, her smile was genuine when he grabbed her hand and helped her out of her seat.

Gelato in hand, they were only three minutes late to the meeting spot.

“I hope everyone enjoyed their evening,” said Rey, taking another bite of gelato. “I know I did.” Her eyes locked with his momentarily, a soft smile on her face. 

If anyone had been uncertain that there was something happening between them, it was plain as day now. They had been playing with fire for a while now, Rey’s job on the line. Apparently, she’d decided to throw caution to the wind. And still, Poe couldn’t help but be a little smug about it. 

He felt a nudge just under his shoulder, knowing without looking that it was Rose.

But Rey went on, oblivious. “So if you’ll follow me, we’ll hit that final Wow Moment of the evening.”

She took them down the street and out of the square, a five minute walk through the city at night.

Up ahead, Rey stopped on a carved stone bridge gesturing to her right. “Your Wow Moment.”

Magic, Rome was pure magic.

The domes and white stone of Vatican City spread out behind her, lit against the night sky. It looked like something out of a fairy tale, a walled city within a city, a tiny country of god. 

Poe remembered to breath as people clamored to take their pictures, selfie after selfie with that holy backdrop. He stayed back, looking across the river with his elbows on the stone.

“Fiume Tevere,” said Rey, coming to lean next to him. “The Tiber River.” She sighed. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

But Poe wasn’t looking at the white buildings rising on the banks of the Tiber when he answered, “Yes, it truly is.”

Instead, he watched the wistful expression on her face, the gleam of the Vatican limning her delicate features in golden light. She looked like an angel, heaven sent to save them all. A full minute passed in silence before Rey turned from the view, her back resting against the stone railing as Poe followed suit.

Shoulders touching, she leaned into him, breaking into a wide smile when his fingers found her own on the sun-warmed stone.

“Say cheese, you two!”

Poe turned his head in time to be momentarily blinded by the flash on Rose’s phone.

“No fair! You’ve got to give us more warning,” barked Rey, though the smile still hadn’t quite faded.

Rose ignored her protests. “Oh my god, that’s adorable.” She lifted the screen for them to see. “Seriously, one for the grandkids.”

They were both leaning against the railing (and a little against each other), Rey smiling wide at him while he looked at the camera, a little shell-shocked. The flash had washed them out a bit, but the view of Vatican City spread behind them in all its glory more than made up for it.

Poe had never been more thankful for the cover of darkness when his face blazed, surely beet red. Though by some act of God, their twined fingers were just out of frame. 

He was about to say as much when Kyle Ren’s sneering face appeared on the other side of Rey.

“Is this where we get in line?” he slurred at them, slinging an arm around Rey and dragging her against his side. She cringed away, but Ren just tightened his grip. 

Poe’s hand curled into a fist. “That's enough. Let go of her.”

Kyle’s face rearranged into an arrogant smirk. “No, I think she likes it.” He turned back to Rey. “Since you apparently don’t care about the no fraternizing policy anymore, how about I show you what a real man can do.”

“All right, man, you’ve made your point. Leave her alone.” Finn’s arms were crossed, a dangerous glint in his eye.

Poe took a deep breath.

The fumes coming off Kyle’s breath were enough to get Poe drunk. “So do you fuck all the men on your tours? Or is that pussy just reserved for the losers like Dameron, so they can feel better about themselves?”

“I said, that’s enough,” growled Poe, a hand closing around Ren’s arm. If he wasn’t going to let her go, Poe would do it himself.

He was so focused on the look of horror on Rey's face, he never saw it coming.

One second he was prying Ren’s arm from Rey’s shoulder, the next his head was exploding in pain as fist met face.

He staggered back a step from the blow, Finn and a couple of the other guys subduing Ren. Roughly.

“Congratulations, asshole. Putting your hands on any guests of Conmigo, including the tour director, is grounds for immediate expulsion. Without refund,” spat Rey, steadying Poe before he fell over. “Have fun finding a ride back to the hotel.”

Ren shirked out of the hold they had him in, his face twisted with malice. “I bet Conmigo would love to know whose bed you’ve been warming this trip.” He spat on the ground, dangerously close to Rey’s shoes. Beside Poe, Rey stiffened. “That's right, don't think I didn't see him slinking out of your room this morning. Funny how the rules don't apply to him."

Finn stepped between them. “Go. Before we call the Carabiniere.”

They all watched as he slunk off into the night.

“Shit, Poe. Are you okay?” Rey’s hands shook as she examined the already swelling mark on his face. Poe winced as those soft fingers found their mark. He’d have a shiner for sure.

He was acutely aware of all the eyes on them as he answered, “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Wasn’t the first time I’ve been sucker punched, and it probably won’t be the last.”

Her laugh sounded more like a sob.

Finn cleared his throat. “Uh, Rey?”

Taking a deep breath, she slapped that customer service smile back into place and turned toward the gathering group. 

“Ok, everyone, sorry for the disruption. We’ve got an early morning and a big day tomorrow with the Vatican, Colosseum, and farewell dinner, so if you could make your way to the bus, we’ll get everyone back to the hotel.” 

Their fellow travelers started to file onto the bus without a second look. Only the remaining Cunts of Ren hesitated, staring them down before filing in behind the rest. Though thanks to Rey’s dismissal of Kyle, no one dared to make a comment.

Finally, it was Finn and Rose and Poe and Rey left on the bridge. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, reaching out to give her hand a squeeze. She was trembling all over.

Rey huffed out a laugh. “Ask me in an hour.” She took a deep breath, as if steeling herself for something. “Come one, I’ve got way too much to do now that I kicked him off the tour.”

She wasn't kidding. Turned out, it wasn’t just as simple as telling Ren he was off the tour. There were incident reports to file and calls to make, not to mention the nasty business of getting the hotel to empty his room and hold his bags. Conmigo was not messing around.

So it was nearly two hours later that Rey joined them at the hotel bar, dropping onto the low couch next to him and downing his drink in one. 

She winced as the liquor hit her tongue, swallowing with a shudder.

“I can get you one of your own,” laughed Poe. The look on her face.

She shuddered again. “God, no. What was that, battery acid? I just needed something to take the edge off.”

“Everything good?” Rose took a sip of her wine, nestling in to Finn’s side. He threw an arm around her.

“As good as can be.” She flagged down a waitress. “Prendo un bicchiere di rosso della casa. E un altro…” Her attention turned to Poe. “What were you drinking?”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

“Due bicchieri di rosso della casa.” The waitress was off with a nod. “I filed the complaint and we got him out of his room. I’m sure there will be hell to pay, but I’ll deal with that later.” Her fingers sought out his on the couch, giving a quick squeeze but not letting go. “Are you sure you don’t want to press charges? The incident report is on file. It would be no trouble to contact the Carabiniere.”

Poe highly doubted it would be no trouble. “Nah, I’d rather just forget it ever happened.” 

“I can’t believe you took a punch for me.”

The waitress returned with their glasses of wine.

Poe took a hearty sip, biting back a wince as he moved his face. “My only regret is that he beat me to it. God, I would have loved to see him go down.”

“But then you would have been kicked off the trip.” Finn so helpfully pointed out.

“And that would have been a shame. Tomorrow is honestly the best day of the trip,” added Rey, already halfway through her glass. Absently, he wondered how that conversation with Conmigo went.

“You’ve said that every day of this trip!” Poe laughed, cringing at the pain that shot through his cheek. God, his head was pounding.

“That’s it, I can’t sit here and watch you grimace all night.” Rey downed the last of her wine. “Up, we’re going to your room to get some ice on that.”

Poe raised his eyebrows, trying and failing to repress a wince.

Rose burst out laughing. “Go, we’ve got this.”

They were quiet as the elevator took them to the third floor, though Rey never let go of his hand. She led him by that hand through the winding halls, not stopping until they were in his king room overlooking the pool. It was gorgeous at night, lit up every color of the rainbow as the steady beat of dance music pounded through the glass.

Rey left him in front of the windows, returning a second later with a bucket of ice. Sitting him on the bed, she wrapped a handful of cubes in a face towel. Poe practically sighed in relief as the towel hit his inflamed skin, Rey holding it there while she stood between his open legs. Her empty hand found his hair, fingers scratching against his scalp. For once, he was glad he grew out those curls, practically purring as she ran her hands through them.

His head rested on her stomach, moving up and down with each of her breaths.

Poe had no clue how much time passed before Rey lowered her hand, bringing his face away from her body so he could look up at her.

He read the intention in her eyes a second before she leaned over, lowering her mouth to his.

Then they caught fire.

His hands gripped her waist, her tongue sliding against his, and before he knew what was happening Rey was straddling him on the bed, dress rucked up over her thighs, his shirt and jacket nowhere to be found.

As he ran eager hands up the smooth expanse of her thighs, she ground down on him, his moan breaking their kiss. But Rey didn’t miss a beat, turning the attention of her lips and tongue to his jaw and neck and even an earlobe.

Skipping the lacy pink of her underwear, he let his hands roam up the hard planes of her stomach under the dress, lost in the feeling of her all around him.

Practiced hands at his belt buckle brought him back down to reality.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you sure about this?” he asked, gently stalling her hands. He looked into her eyes, bright with desire in the dim light of the room. “What about the rules? Your job?”

She brought her hands to his face, thumb tracing over where Kyle’s blow landed. There was so much in that look he didn’t dare interpret. 

“Fuck ‘em.”

Poe didn’t have a chance to ask her if she was talking about her job or the rules or himself before her lips found his again, discussion over.

His pants were open in an instant, fingers closing around him a second later. “Condom?”

“Pants,” he managed to get out. 

Maybe after the fact he’d muster the embarrassment, but right here, right now, he watched as Rey dug the condom he’d been carrying since Venice out of his pants pocket and tore into it. 

Practiced hands rolled the condom over his length, Poe not even trying to stifle his moan at the contact. She barely even got her underwear out of the way before lining herself up and dropping down.

Her mouth swallowed his strangled cry, tongue distracting him enough that he didn’t come right then at the feeling of her wrapped around him. She waited until his breathing evened out before lifting up with those toned thighs and sliding back down. The next time he was ready for her, bracing his feet and thrusting up as she rolled her hips down. 

A soft sound almost like a whimper met his ears.

So he did it again. And again. And again, until he was sure he was leaving bruises on her thighs. His fingers dipped between them, under her dress, to find the little bud that could send her over the edge. 

It was quick work from there, Poe keeping up the rhythm until Rey exhaled sharply, all the tension leaving her body as she clenched around him. 

Then she went boneless, burying her face in his neck and holding on for dear life as he barrelled toward the finish line. 

It wasn’t long, barely five rough pumps before the pressure crested, exploding a second later into the condom with a grunt.

She held on to him as he grew soft inside her, her aftershocks almost becoming too much for his now oversensitive cock to handle.

“I’ve wanted to do that since Paris,” she mumbled into the damp skin on his neck before pressing a soft kiss into the skin. They both winced as she lifted up and away a second later, disentangling herself from him.

Rey dropped onto the bed with a contented sigh. 

Poe took a moment to deal with the condom and put himself back to rights. There was nothing to be done about the wet spot on his jeans - courtesy of Rey - so he slid them off, letting them drop to the floor. Her dress was no better, wrinkled beyond recognition with a suspicious stain on the left corner of the skirt.

He joined her up by the pillows. 

“Even though I was so terrible to you?” he asked, rolling to face her.

“Before then. And again when you apologized and promised to make it up to me.” One of her perfectly shaped eyebrows quirked up. “I think you finally managed to.”

Poe attempted to stifle his laugh on her neck. “Happy to do it.” His mouth inched up until he found her lips. “But I meant to take my time with you.”

“Next time.” She said it like a promise. “But right now, I need to pee and get out of this dress. Then I fully expect to be held until morning.” Turning, she looked over her shoulder at him. “Unzip me?”

He unzipped her slowly, pressing kisses into her bare back as he went. Rey shivered. 

When he was finished, she stood, Poe watching her pad toward the bathroom. She paused on the threshold, letting the dress drop to the ground before stepping out of it. The bathroom door clicked behind her.

He took the opportunity to shrug out of his shirt, leaving his boxer briefs on for sleeping. So when she emerged a few minutes later in only those hot pink panties, he welcomed her into bed with open arms.

Nipples brushed his chest as she settled into his arms, not bothering to hide the appraising looks she gave his chest and arms.

A single finger traced the dark lines of his tattoos. “I don’t know why, but I wouldn’t have pegged you as a tattoo guy.”

Poe laughed. “That’s right, I’ve been in long sleeves this whole time. Yeah, I have a few.”

That was the understatement of the century. Both arms had full sleeves, the right containing a collage of birds he’d flown along with his wings and a bunch of other symbols that only made sense to a fellow Air Force pilot. The left was a little more abstract, a scene of trees and flowers and seemingly random patterns interspersed with the plane his mom had flown.

But those weren’t the tattoos Rey was focused on. 

“Was she somebody you loved?” she asked, voice soft as a finger ghosted over the slightly faded lettering. SHARA BEY. Her eyes flicked to the chain around his neck.

No, Rey was preoccupied with the stark tattoo on his ribs, dog tags etched onto the flesh, a near twin to the new ink on his other side. That one was fresh, the skin not quite healed even two weeks out. 

He knew the conclusions she was drawing thanks to the name and the ring, but he still hesitated a bit, knowing the direction this conversation was headed.

Poe shivered a little at the touch. “Yes, but not the way you’re thinking. Shara Bey was my mom. I got that when I turned 18 and decided I was going to go into the service. She’s the reason I became a pilot in the first place.”

Rey nodded in understanding, like some of the pieces of him were finally coming together. “And the other one?”

There it was, the question he’d been dreading. The one that tended to leave him a mess for days after, that left his mind foggy and his body heavy and his muscles aching.

But something had changed. Over the course of this trip, he’d changed. He could do this now.

“Muran was my closest friend in the service. He died on a routine mission about a year ago. One that I was supposed to run.”

He paused, taking a deep breath.

“You see, I got roped into a card game the night before, had a few too many, and ended up too hungover to fly. Muran went up in my stead.

“It should have been me. And now I get to live with that every day.”

Rey tensed in his arms, shifting up to place a hand on his cheek. “I’m so sorry, Poe.”

When he looked at those hazel eyes, there was no pity there, just that steady understanding that he’d seen in the Louvre and on the bus. 

They were quiet for a full minute while the weight of his confession settled around them.

It was Rey who spoke first. “You know, it’s not your fault. I’m sure plenty of people have told you that already, but it’s true.”

Poe begged to differ, but kept that thought to himself. “I know,” he said instead, tracing the freckles on her chest with one finger. 

“Sometimes talking to someone helps.” 

His finger stalled right above her left breast. “I’m talking to you right now.” 

He was playing dumb, but Rey wasn’t one to let that slide. “You know that’s not what I mean. Someone professional. It helped me loads.” 

“Good for you,” he half-snapped, plunging them into a silence that stretched for minutes. 

The guilt started to eat at him. Couldn’t he go one full day without being an absolute ass? He liked to think he was a better man than this, but actions spoke louder than words. 

“I’m sorry.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “You didn’t deserve that. And now I’ve completely ruined the mood.” 

A tiny smirk played across her lips. “Nah, you can’t ruin this mood,” she mumbled into the damp skin on his neck before pressing a soft kiss into the skin. She was settling in, eyelashes fluttering closed against the sensitive skin on his neck. Within minutes her breathing had slowed, that even pace that only sleep could bring.

His own exhaustion weighing heavy on his bones, he let himself drift, truly happy for the first time in years.

  



	2. Rome - Explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance folks, there is a lot of sex in this. Like, way more than I remembered. So, happy sinful Sunday!

For the second day in a row, Poe woke to the droning of Rey’s alarm at 5:30 AM.

It cut off almost instantly, but he groaned anyway, waiting for the mattress to shift, for Rey to slink out of bed and back to her own room. But that time never came.

Instead, soft lips pressed kisses into his chest, his collarbones, his neck, and finally his mouth, Rey’s tongue darting out to meet his despite the fact he hadn’t brushed in 24 hours. He didn’t even bother to open his eyes as she kissed him lazily, like they had all the time in the world. 

When she finally pulled back to let him catch his breath, he asked, “I thought you ran in the mornings?”

“I didn’t think you’d object to a different type of cardio this morning.”

His eyes popped open. 

Rey had a smug look on her face as she ran a hand over his bare chest. “I vaguely remember someone wanting to take their time with me.”

With a growl, Poe had her on her back face buried in the soft skin on her neck. They had to be down at breakfast no later than 6:30, so he’d have to make that hour count.

That creamy skin stretched out beneath him, a flush creeping from her cheeks to her chest. A hint of last summer’s tan line lingered around her breasts, slightly whiter than the rest of her. Her nipples peaked in the cool air, so inviting Poe couldn’t stop himself from taking one and then the other into his mouth. Rey let out a pretty little sigh when he used his teeth, nipping at the sensitive flesh. If he was being honest, he could spend all day there, but he had places to go and people to see.

Slowly, so slowly, he began the long descent down her body, pausing here and there to trace the freckles on her stomach and chest with his tongue. Soon enough, he found his lips at the edge of the same pink panties from last night, the lace tickling at his nose.

Her eyes were hooded when they met his, hungry.

His voice was a rasp of barely leashed desire as he looked up at her from the edge of the bed. “Can I taste you?”

Her answering smile was wicked in all the most delicious ways. “I thought you’d never ask.”

She made no move to take off the shorts, so he did it for her, sliding them down her hips so he could spread her open before him. 

Shaved bare, she looked like a three-course meal spread before him. As if on cue, his mouth watered.

Never one to deny himself the simple pleasures in life, he dove in, Rey squirming beneath him when he licked a stripe across her cunt. As he quickly learned, Rey took her pleasure seriously, unafraid to guide his mouth with words and sharp tugs of his curls, making sure he hit exactly the right spot.

It had been a while since he’d been in this particular position, face deep in snatch. Thank god eating pussy was like riding a bike. The skill never left you.

Her thighs clamped around his head like a vice when he sucked hard on her clit, back arching off the mattress.

“Fingers,” she sputtered out, fists balled in the comforter. “Use your fingers.”

He chuckled, happy to oblige. It wasn’t long after that Rey cried out, her body going taught for a split second before she fluttered around his fingers, jerking as she melted into the mattress.

But Poe wasn’t done with her yet. He quirked his fingers up inside her, Rey’s gasp audible in the quiet room. Focusing all his considerable talent on her clit, he had the strong muscles in her thighs jerking in no time, Rey’s breaths coming in sharp bursts. 

There was no mistaking when she came a second time, back arching off the mattress again as she cried out. She twitched as she came down, his fingers coming away soaked. 

When he was sure she was finished, he joined her at the top of the mattress. Boneless and sated, she lazily rolled toward him, kissing her shine off his lips. His cock gave an appreciative twitch in his underwear.

Rey seemed to realize he was still somewhat clothed at the same time he did, her hands reaching to finish the job. Slowly, she unwrapped him like a present, touching him everywhere but the place the one place he needed it most. If she kept playing games like this, there was no way he’d last. He told her as much.

“Well, then we shouldn’t waste anymore time, should we?” 

With a shove, his back found the mattress. Before he could so much as mutter a curse, Rey’s mouth was on him, hot and wet and perfect. 

Poe’s voice stuck in his throat when she took him deep, her hand covering the territory her mouth couldn’t. His thighs quaked as the pressure built, rising higher and higher until she popped him out of her mouth with a filthy sound. And not a minute too soon.

He fought to bring his heartrate down, thinking of anything but the gorgeous, naked woman in the bed, even as she lined herself up over him. 

Poe watched as the tip slid into her tight, wet, heat, realizing a second too late what was different. “Shit, wait. We need a condom.”

Rey paused long enough for him to slip off the bed to dig through his suitcase. Silently thanking Kes for his cheeky going away gift, Poe pulled out the gigantic box of condoms, ripping one off the strip. For once he was glad Dad insisted on shopping at Costco.

He was back in bed and wrapped up in no time, Rey having switched to her back while he was away. Her legs fell open as he readied himself, lining up at her entrance. She was so wet from their earlier activities he had to force himself to go slowly, watching her body accept him inch by agonizing inch. Once he’d bottomed out, he needed several deep breaths before he could move, Rey peppering his face with sweet kisses to urge him on.

Finally he pulled back, barely hesitating before snapping his hips back into her. Rey’s hand immediately reached between them, both seeming to grasp that he wasn’t going to last long, not with the way she clenched and moaned beneath him. 

Sitting up, he pressed her knees to her chest, his next thrust drawing a sharp gasp from Rey. It was a good sound, one that he planned on hearing repeatedly. So with the precision he once applied to flying his F-16, he focused on keeping the pace and angle exactly how she needed it, drawing out all the little sounds he was starting to recognize.

It wasn’t long before her face screwed up, eyes falling closed as she came with a shout. Relief shot through his veins as he came shortly thereafter, collapsing in a panting heap on the mattress next to Rey.

She laughed, her own breath coming in jagged bursts. “Damn.”

“I know, right? Now that’s what I call a Wow Moment.”

Rey swatted at him half-heartedly. “We’ve got like 10 minutes to get down to breakfast.”

“I don’t know about you, but I definitely think that was worth being late to breakfast.” He kissed her cheek before hopping out of bed. “Dibs on the bathroom!”

“Hey!”

So it was with a pretty blush on her cheeks and a brightness in those hazel eyes that they strode into breakfast that morning, hand in hand. There was no point in hiding it, not when the vast majority of the group had witnessed the scene at the bridge, the rest surely filled in last night or this morning.

They had agreed, as they laid awake in the dark hours of the night, not to speak of the future - the rapidly approaching end of the tour, her job prospects, the flights home to different continents. They were here, now, and nothing else mattered.

The ballroom this hotel served breakfast in was quiet this early, only their tour group huddled around the tables. They had their pick of the fresh pastries, juice, coffee, and yes, even fully cooked eggs, lined up on the banquet tables.

Once their plates were loaded, they found Finn and Rose sitting at an otherwise empty table.

“Morning,” said Rose, the picture of innocence. If he had any doubt that Rose already knew, that look on her face squashed it.

Finn was even less subtle. “Sleep well?” His eyebrows wagged.

If they were expecting Rey to blush or ignore them, then they obviously didn’t know their friend as well as they thought they did. “Not particularly, but then again if that’s the price you pay for three orgasms in a night, then so be it.”

“I thought it was four,” added Poe, not wanting to miss out on the fun. 

“You’re right, how could I forget that last one.” Rey bit her lip, as if she was remembering each and every moment in vivid detail. Without warning, her face switched over to that bland smile she used on the tour. “I need some of that fresh squeezed orange juice. Cappuccino?” Poe nodded. She then turned to Finn and Rose. “You guys want anything while I’m up?”

Too stunned to speak, they shook their heads as one, watching silently as Rey flounced toward the beverage table.

Poe tried not to look smug as he asked, “So, how’d you guys sleep?”

The day was gearing up to be a hot one as they waited just outside the walls of Vatican City. Marco jabbered on about the day’s schedule while they waited for Rey to return with the tickets. Their group would be the first to enter the Vatican Museum that day. It was through the museum that they’d gain entry to Vatican City, allowing them to see the Sistine Chapel and St. Peter’s Basilica unhindered by the massive crowds that built throughout the day. 

“I’m not even Catholic, but I’ll be damned if I’m not most excited to see the Sistine Chapel,” whispered Rose as Marco reiterated that there were absolutely no pictures to be taken inside those chapel walls.

Poe was Catholic, at least technically speaking, though he’d lost the practice long before joining the service. Church had been his mom’s thing, and without her both Poe and Kes had fallen out of the habit. Though that didn’t hinder his own excitement in the least. In fact, knowing that Shara would have loved every minute of it made him want to see it all the more.

But he didn’t get a chance to say that as Rey walked down the line with their tickets. She handed his over with a look that promised skin and mouths and more when she finally got him back to the room, Poe struggling to clear those thoughts from his head as they stepped through the wall and into Vatican City.

They had a few minutes before their scheduled time, so Marco took them through the gardens, to the large boards that contained blown up versions of the scenes painted on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel.

“Now, since there is no talking permitted in the chapel, I’ll show you what to look out for.”

Poe listened intently as Marco told them about the building of the chapel, Michaelangelo’s stormy history with the Pope who commissioned him, and even gave them some in-depth analysis of a few of the more prominent panels.

Then it was time to go, Marco leading them through long galleries that, had he more time, Poe would have loved to explore. Priceless works of art covered every inch of wall and ceiling, sculptures (all missing their penises, oddly enough) spaced every few feet and they blew by them all, single minded in their mission. An unnatural hush fell as they stopped at a stairwell.

Marco waited until they were all within hearing distance. “Now, there is no talking and absolutely no photography, flash or otherwise. Once you are inside, do not leave for any reason. You will not be able to re-enter and will lose the group. I will give you 30 minutes, then we will meet at the far end, on the other side of the screen that splits the chapel. That’s 30 minutes. Enjoy.”

Poe held his breath as he went down the steps, a sharp turn finding him in the chapel.

It was magnificent. Smaller than what he imagined, less floor space, but then again, nobody was looking at the floor. High above them, the frescoes spread across the ceiling, their colors bright, so much brighter than he was expecting. 

He hardly dared to breathe as he stood in the middle, trying to memorize each and every inch of it. There was no way he’d remember it, not with all the colors and the detail and the way they absolutely jumped off the ceiling. Oh, how he wished he was brave enough to take a picture, though the wandering guards were enough of a deterrent to keep his phone firmly in his pocket. 

Speaking of guards, three stood on a raised platform at one end, presiding over the room. Despite the no talking rule, and the fact that they were in a sacred space, the murmurs grew and grew until every five minutes or so, one of the guards got on the microphone and asked for silence in three different languages.

He could have stayed there forever, or perhaps he did. Time seemed to stop in this room, with its hushed whispers and soaring ceilings. It could have been 10 minutes or an hour later when Rey sidled up to him, directly beneath the frescoe where God created Adam, her hand lightly brushing his as they continued to look heavenward.

A soft buzzing came from her purse, yet another phone call this morning. 

Her phone had been ringing off the hook, three times at breakfast alone. She had turned the ringer off after the first one, sending each and every caller straight to voicemail with a smile. Though she couldn’t quite hide the look that flashed across her face every time the phone started to go off again.

Without looking at the caller, she reached into her purse and the buzzing stopped.

All too soon, it was time to meet the group, Rey sidling over to make the counts with Marco.

He caught up with Finn and Rose at the edge of the group.

“That was amazing,” whispered Rose, looking over her shoulder at the guards. Her eyes were shiny in the dim light, a look of wonder and awe on her face that Poe was sure matched his own. “It’s so much more in person.”

“The colors-” started Finn, abruptly cut off when the guards called for quiet once more.

As they exited the chapel, all accounted for, the entire group broke out into excited whispers. They were taken up more stairs and down a long hallway that ended in stone steps worn smooth with age. 

Marco continued to speak in their ears, courtesy of the little sound boxes hanging from their necks, spouting facts about the College of Cardinals and rules of Conclave.

They ended up just outside St. Peter’s, high above the square where the Pope said mass twice a week, the chairs already set for Sunday mass. Poe realized with a jolt that it was Saturday, the days of the week having long ago lost their meaning.

And tomorrow was Sunday. The end of the trip.

Though they had agreed to keep this casual - what happens in Europe, stays in Europe - Poe couldn’t help but let his mind drift to that uncertain future. Would he really never see her again? 

No matter what he said, how much he promised to keep it casual, he was a romantic at heart. As evidenced by the chain he still wore around his neck and the ring that dangled from it. They could do the long distance thing, at least in the short term. He’d make a trip out here every year, and she mentioned that she normally went home for Christmas… they could make it work.

He was dragged from his thoughts by Marco trying to get their attention in front of a giant door full of square, golden panels.

“Closer, closer, everyone can see and hear me?” He waited for an affirmative. “Great, here we have the Porta Santa, or Holy Door. Those who pass through this door are granted immunity from their sins. It is only opened during Jubilee years, every 25 years or so. In fact, the other side of this door is bricked over so no one can enter until removed.

“The door was last opened in 2015, when Pope Francis declared a Holy Year of Mercy.

“And we’re about ready to go in now, though we will not be entering by the Holy Door. Keep close, and I’ll tell you about some of the famous works and tombs and chapels around the basilica before giving you a half an hour or so on your own.”

It was enormous, the scope of it taking Poe’s breath away for the second time that day. Everything was marble and gold, the ceiling so high you could barely see the mosaics covering it. To put it in perspective, Marco told them that the lettering around the lower bound of the ceiling, nearly lost in the size of the church, was actually six feet tall. Six. Feet. Tall. Taller than Poe.

Poe followed them through the cavernous space, wide-eyed, half-listening to Marco’s explanations and half just soaking in the surroundings.

They wandered through the chapels on the right side, stopping at a statue of Jesus and Mary by Michaelangelo, then continuing to the middle of the basilica to the Papal Altar.

Four pillars of bronze supported the canopy, inlaid with gold. Angels stood at all four corners, watching the people below. Underneath was the actual altar, though compared with St. Peter's Baldachin, the cut marble was a bit of a letdown.

Down they looked at the two stone staircases leading to the Confessio, the place where St. Peter himself was rumored to be buried.

After a brief explanation about the statue of St. Peter - and why everyone touched his foot - they were cut loose, 40 minutes to explore the rest of the basilica at their leisure. 

Marco had barely finished speaking when Finn turned to him and Rose. “We have got to touch the foot.” 

A special blessing awaited anyone who kissed (or these days, touched) the right foot of the statue of St. Peter. And a whole hell of a lot of people had taken him up on it over the past 700 or so years, the foot worn smooth by pilgrims. Now including Poe, Finn, and Rose.

Their free time went quickly as they wandered from chapel to statue to baptistery, though Rey had all but disappeared. In fact, none of them had seen her since the Sistine Chapel. Vaguely, he wondered if it had something to do with all those phone calls she’d been getting.

But all those worries vanished when Rey met them on St. Peter’s Square.

“How was St. Peter’s?” she asked, a genuine smile on her face. There was a pause where everyone seemed to gush at once, earning a laugh from the tour guide. “I’ll take that as a good sign. Now, we have an hour and a half to break for an early lunch and do any souvenir shopping you may need. As I’m sure you’ve realized, that’s not a whole lot of time for a real meal here in Europe, especially Italy. That being said, there are a couple of quick places attached to the museum here,” she pointed out a small entry, “and a few other restaurants on the other side of the square,” her hand pointed out the general direction, “that cater to the tour groups and will get you out with plenty of time to shop.

“We are going to meet right here,” both hands pointed to the ground beneath her feet, “at exactly 1 PM to head over to the Colosseum.

“Drink a cappuccino, take a nap on the bus, do whatever it takes to get through this day, because I promise you, it’s worth it. Just think of the history you’re seeing. And you definitely don’t want to miss tonight’s dinner.

“So, I will see everyone at 1 PM sharp. Break!” She finished with a little double clap that left Poe grinning like an idiot.

As if by silent agreement, Finn, Rose, and Poe waited until the rest of their fellow travelers had dispersed. 

Once the last tourist had asked for directions or recommendations, Rey turned to them. “What next?”

It was amazing how quickly time could pass here. An hour and a half felt like 10 minutes by the time they grabbed fresh paninis, used the (free) toilets, and did a pass through the Vatican Museum gift shop. Apparently, even the Holy See needed an extra revenue stream, his face on t-shirts and coozies and special vials of holy water.

By the time they made it back on the bus and headed toward the Colosseum, the lack of sleep had finally caught up with him. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open as the bus wound its way through the narrow Roman streets.

He must have dozed off, because the sound of Rey’s voice over the microphone nearly had him jumping out of his skin.

“Ok everyone, I can’t believe I’m saying this already, but this is it! The last historical site we’re going to see on the tour. And between this and the Vatican, I’d say we definitely saved the best for last.

“On your left, you’ll see the remains of the Circus Maximus, now used as a park or venue for concerts. Some notable acts who have played here include Genesis and The Rolling Stones. We don’t have time to visit, but I encourage you to check it out if you ever return to Rome.

“Now, coming up on your right is the main event. Here is what remains of the grand Flavian Amphitheater, better known as the Colosseum thanks to the statue that once stood outside its entrance. Today, the only remnants of that statue - The Colossus of Nero - is its foundation, but the name stuck. On top of that hill once stood the Domus Aurea, an extravagant palace of the infamous Emperor Nero.”

The stone was crumbling in some places, half the building rising a story or two above the rest. It was such a strange juxtaposition, the ancient structure rising in the middle of a busy, modern street. But that’s how most of Rome was. The Pantheon, the obelisks, the Circus Maximus, all thousands of years old and sitting in the middle of a bustling, modern city.

“Marco will be leading the charge, showing you some significant places inside the Colosseum and telling you a little about the history. Then you’ll have about a half hour to wander before we’re ready to go back to the hotel. 

“Farewell dinner is at 8 PM, so we’ll need everyone in the lobby no later than 7:30. And I have one more Wow Moment for you guys after dinner, but that’s a surprise.” She winked, locking eyes with him for a second where he sat in the back of the bus. Perhaps he was in for an extra special Wow Moment all his own. “Now, we can exit the coach and I’ll hand you off to Marco.”

The security line went quickly with Marco telling them about the recent restoration efforts after the old stadium fell into disrepair yet again, and then they were in. Marco took them through one of the arches and out into the open air overlooking the arena itself. They were working on rebuilding the wooden stage, so you could glimpse the network of tunnels and cages beneath the arena that were once used by the gladiators.

After a brief speech about the games held here and the gladiators who played them, Marco set them free to explore the ruins. Rather than stick with Finn and Rose (and Rey), he struck off on his own, climbing the stone steps to the second floor for a better view. 

Marco had warned them about the punishing height of the steps, each about twice as tall as a modern one, but even so, Poe was out of breath before he hit the first landing, knees aching. Apparently, ancient Romans were either taller or hardier than he was if this had been the norm.

But it was worth it in the end to get a view of the entire amphitheater spreading before him. Leaning against a stone railing, he let it wash over him.

This was it. Tomorrow he’d be on a plane headed back to real life. Home and work and Kes, all the things he cared about. With one glaring omission. 

“You look like you belong there,” came Rey’s voice, breaking him out of his thoughts. She settled on the railing beside him. “Like a true gladiator, ready to fight in the ring.”

He laughed, still looking out at the view. “Maybe in another life.”

A soft buzzing from Rey’s purse broke the silence that stretched between them.

“You can answer that,” Poe said instead of what was really on his mind. “It sounds like someone is really trying to get ahold of you.”

Rey dismissed the call, though something like dread remained on her face. “Nah, it can wait.”

Hating that look on her face, he stepped forward, giving her plenty of time to turn away or say no before he placed a hand on her cheek, drawing her mouth to his. There was no heat, just a soft brush of lips to say everything they had chosen not to speak out loud. And when they broke apart, he held on tight, looking out over the ruins as the clock slowly ran down.

Back at the hotel, Poe dragged Rey’s suitcase down the hall from her room, doing away with any pretense that she would be using it tonight. Exhaustion laid heavy on his bones. He was used to getting more sleep in a single night than he had in the last three put together. The grueling schedule (and lack of sleep last night) was even wearing on Rey, her eyes drooping as they waited for the elevator earlier.

So he wasn’t surprised at all when he entered the room to find Rey asleep on the bed, naked as the day she was born. A Wow Moment all its own. Chuckling to himself, he dropped his bag before stripping himself and sliding into bed, pulling the covers over them both. Rey woke up long enough to nestle against his chest before passing out again, Poe following a minute later.

Poe was still half dreaming when he felt Rey stir on his chest. She rolled over, the mattress bouncing as she stretched and moved.

“Shit!” She shook his shoulder, sleep still clinging to him. “Wake up, we’ve only got half an hour until we have to meet in the lobby!”

“Oh shit,” he parrotted, sitting up in bed with a groan. He could sleep another six hours and still not feel rested, but they were both a little sticky from that morning’s activities, not to mention the Roman sun, and he had definitely planned on showering before dinner.

But Rey had beat him to it, already heading for the bathroom.

“Hey, I need to shower, too,” he said, kicking off the covers. He watched as Rey disappeared into the bathroom.

“There’s only time for one,” she called. Her head popped out of the doorway, a mischievous glint in her eye. “Guess we’ll have to share.”

He was across the room in a heartbeat. 

Thank god the shower was huge, one of those stone monstrosities with the water that came out of the ceiling. Plenty of room for two.

It started out innocently enough. Poe was just minding his own business, trying to wash his hair. Rey was lathering up in the corner, hands skating across her body as the water cascaded down. Hazel eyes met his as her hand dipped lower, not quite washing as her hands dipped between her folds.

He was out of the shower in an instant, splashing water across the floor as he crossed the room to dig out another condom. Next thing he knew, Rey’s legs were wrapped around his hips, her back pinned against the tile as he thrust up into her. She bit his shoulder when she came, an attempt to stifle her scream.

Now clean, or at least mostly so, Poe had to settle for running a towel through his wet curls, the only blow dryer otherwise occupied. Not that he blew his hair dry. That often.

They were out the door with only minutes to spare. Poe struggled to tear himself away from her long enough to go meet the rest of the group down in the lobby, but she kissed him one last time and whispered “more later” just as the elevator doors opened.

Agony, it was pure agony to watch her flit around the group, complimenting outfits and rehashing memories he had no part of when he wanted nothing more than to keep her all to himself. He could spend the next week in bed with her and it still wouldn’t be enough, he’d still want more. 

“Didn’t I say you were gonna love her?” Finn clapped him on the back, ignoring Poe’s sputtering denials. “I’ve never seen her this happy. And more than anyone, Rey deserves to be happy.”

Poe couldn’t do anything but mumble his agreement as he followed them out and onto the bus, watching Rey the entire time.

She was gorgeous, that was just fact. Her brown hair had been washed and dried and left to curl slightly just past her shoulders. More freckles lay scattered across her face, thanks to the days spent outdoors in the Italian sun. The frame-hugging green dress brought out that color in her eyes, flashing in the setting sun. He’d watched her get ready, so he knew for a fact that the only makeup she wore was a swipe of red lipstick that she’d used his cheek to blot.

The bus disgorged them into an alley that was probably an actual street by Roman standards, Rey leading them to a nondescript building with no name. Down a set of stairs, they found themselves in a wide dining room full of exposed brick and sweeping arches. Dark lanterns dotted the ceiling, throwing stars across the white limestone. Despite the modern amenities, the room looked old, so old in fact he wondered if this had once been a ruin.

“They converted it from old roman baths,” said Rey, as if she’d read his mind. She sighed. “I know it’s kind of a tourist trap, but I still love it.” Then she was off to make sure people found their seats, speaking rapid Italian to the hostess. She spared a glance back to point out the seats she’d set aside for them, Poe following Rose and Finn.

Course after course was laid before them, the sound of voices echoing off the stone wall and rising still. Stories were told, inside jokes shared, laughter rang out as the 47, now 46, former strangers relived their trip of a lifetime. The food wasn’t the best he’d had in Italy, not by a long shot, but then again, this place wasn’t about the food.

No, it was about the three performers, one man and two women, who came out every 10 or so minutes to sing for the diners. They sang a little bit of everything - opera, Italian folk songs, even an old number from Tom Jones. It was tacky and touristy and Poe couldn’t help but be charmed by it all, that charm growing with each glass of the bottomless red wine he downed.

And all the while, Rey watched him, smiling at his smiles, helping put a dent in the wine, laughing as Finn recounted his epic proposal. Again. Her fingers had found his under the table at the beginning of the meal, squeezing here and there for emphasis, or just to let him know she was still there.

The night had taken on a sort of dreamlike quality, never more than when Rey rose from her seat, clinking a fork on her glass.

It took a second for everyone to quiet down, a hush coming over their part of the bustling restaurant. 

“Ten days, four countries, and six cities later here we are. I told you that first day that if you stuck with me, I’d show you the trip of a lifetime. I truly hope that was the case as you look back on our adventure with new friends.”

Someone at a back table shouted, “Here, here!”

Rey laughed. “And now, I propose a toast. To good food, and better wine. To the lovely performers and waitstaff who provided such a fun farewell for us. And finally, to the strangers who became friends, and the friends who became so much more.” Subtly, so subtly, she placed one hand on his back, the other raising her glass. “Salute!”

The answering “Salute!” echoed through the restaurant.

Poe took a moment to look around the larger group. Though he hadn’t ventured far from the little group he’d formed with Rey and Finn and Rose, he could recognize the rest by face if not by name. They sat in clumps much like theirs, four or five that had clung to each other those first few days and made a habit of it. That had slowly become friends.

He turned his attention to their own crew. Finn smiling wide at something Rey had said, eyes shining with the wine. And Rose watching him, an adoring look on her face. The ring on her left hand glinted when she reached for her glass, still so new. Then there was Rey, snorting into her wine, limbs loose as she leaned into him. He couldn’t stop his arm from resting on the back of her chair, a casual but meaningful touch. She chose that moment to turn to him, hazel eyes sparkling like the diamond on Rose’s finger.

“What?” she asked at whatever look crossed his face. Knowing him, it was most likely a mess, betraying every single thought in his head.

“Just taking it all in.”

Rey nodded. There was nothing else he needed to say.

Too soon, it was time to go, Rey encouraging everyone to meet just outside the restaurant.

“I promised you one more Wow Moment,” she said, loud enough for everyone to hear over the din of the city. “And I plan to deliver. If you’d follow me.”

She led them out the opposite end of the small street than the one they’d entered and around a corner before... 

“I present your final Wow Moment.” Rey gestured behind her.

Where the hulking stone of the Colosseum loomed large, lit up against the darkening night sky.

Somehow, the ancient stones were even more beautiful at night, the whole structure a glowing beacon to this eternal city. The Eternal City of Roma.

For 2,000 years it had stood watch, through wind and rain and wars, a sentinel everlasting. And as he stood gazing at it, he’d never felt more small and yet larger than life itself. Like he too was eternal.

He wasn’t shocked to find an ache in his chest, the one reminded him that this was all over tomorrow. 

Rey chose that moment to materialize at his side, as if she could read every emotion pounding through his chest.

“Pretty special, huh?” She leaned into him, Poe not hesitating to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

“I don’t think ‘Wow Moment’ quite covers it.”

Rey laughed, threading her own arm around his waist. “You want a picture?”

He knew he’d probably regret it later, three months from now when he was slaving away at a 9-5 and the memory had faded to the point of forgetting. But that was a worry for another day.

“Nah, I just want to be here, right now, with you.”

Rey was quiet as they watched the rest of the group take their pictures and selfies, as they made their way to the waiting bus and the entire trip back to the hotel. Finn and Rose didn’t even bother to ask if they wanted to join them for a drink as they walked through the lobby, something on Poe and Rey’s faces making it clear that tonight was for them alone.

The ride in the elevator was interminable, trying to keep their hands off each other thanks to the three priests that joined them. There were so many of the collared men wandering the hotel, there must have been a convention or something. Or maybe there were always that many priests this close to Vatican City.

They barely made it through the door to their room (their room, not solely his, not anymore) before clothes started to hit the floor, Poe peeling that gorgeous green dress off Rey’s body one glorious inch at a time.

She was completely bare underneath, and he took a moment to appreciate the soft curves of her body - the dip of her waist, the slight flair of her hips, the subtle roundness of her bum - his hands gentle as he traced each inch of her. 

It was his turn next, Rey shedding all his layers one by one until he was naked before her. Her hands were impossibly light as they whispered across his scars and tattoos, finally drifting up to pull his face to hers.

There was something different about tonight, he could feel it in his very bones. Neither knew what tomorrow would bring and it showed. Each touch was intentional, savored, none more than when she lazily brushed her tongue against his. This is what he’d meant when he said he wanted to take his time with her.

He was already half hard when she wrapped a hand around him, working him until he stood at full attention. As if on a cloud, they floated toward the bed, still mussed from their earlier nap. He laid her down gently, exploring every inch of her body with lips and tongue. 

Slowly, so slowly, he worked his way down until he found himself at the apex of her thighs. He inhaled the sweet scent of her, the memory of how good she tasted at the forefront of his mind. There was no resistance when he parted her thighs, knees falling open at the slightest touch.

With a lick of his lips, he went to work. Though he wouldn’t exactly call it work, not when he loved every minute of it, the way his tongue made her coo and sigh. Such pretty noises from his pretty Rey.

Her hands twined in his curls, directing his head and showing her pleasure with each tug, the sharper the better. He didn’t care if she pulled it out by the fistful, not if it meant he was doing his job. Already he could feel the tension in her thighs, the way her stomach went taught under his hand. 

“Poe,” she practically breathed, a sharp tug bringing his face out of her pussy. “I want you. Now.”

He smirked, giving a final kiss to that most sensitive part of her before reaching for a condom. Rolling it on with a practiced hand, he was hovering over her in no time, taking care to capture her lips as he sank into her tight, wet heat.

Already on edge, she fluttered around him every inch, Poe pressing kisses into her neck. When he was sure she was ready, he started to move, the pace unrushed, the proper angle burned into his memory from that morning. She sighed prettily beneath him, her hands roaming across his back and neck, pulling him down every so often for another kiss. 

The bass pulsed from the pool below, Rey’s voice barely audible over the sound when she whispered, “Faster,” right in his ear.

Now that he could do, especially as she started to tighten around him. He picked up the pace, relishing the sound of skin meeting skin, and the soft moans he continued to draw from the woman beneath him.

She reached between them, ostensibly to speed things up, but that just wouldn’t do. Pushing her fingers away, he replaced them with his own. He’d learned what she needed now, and was determined to get her there with his own two hands.

It wasn’t long until her breath was coming in jagged bursts, his lips finding hers at the exact moment she cried out, her body going taught for a split second before she found her release. 

He collapsed on the bed a second later, too exhausted to do much more than lay there as Rey took care of the condom and cleaned herself up. She returned in no time, snuggling in close as she placed a kiss on the swollen skin around his eye.

“I think you broke me,” he said, earning soft laugh from Rey. Her fingers carded through his messy curls.

“I tend to have that effect on people.”

Something in her tone set off alarm bells in his head, but he quickly dismissed it. Now was not the time to worry. In fact, the whole trip had felt like a dream, but never more than the hours they spent worshipping each other in this bed, and as he fell asleep to the soft pulsing bass of the nightly pool party filtering through the windows, he sincerely wished it was one he never had to wake up from.


End file.
